Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a curved LCD device.
Discussion of the Related Art
As society has entered in earnest upon the information age, various display devices for displaying images have been required. Flat panel display devices, such as an LCD device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, tend to have excellent capabilities of a thin profile, light weight, low power consumption, and so on, relative to a cathode ray tube (CRT) device. Such devices have been widely researched and developed to replace the CRT display.
Among these devices, the LCD device has advantages in weight, size, and power consumption. The LCD device is therefore widely used. The LCD device typically includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit. The backlight unit is disposed under the liquid crystal panel and provides light to the liquid crystal panel. To display an image, the LCD device uses optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal molecules have a definite alignment direction as a result of their thin and long shapes. The alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by application of an electric field across the liquid crystal molecules.
As the intensity or direction of the electric field is changed, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules also changes. Because incident light is refracted based on the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules due to the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal molecules, images can be displayed by controlling light transmissivity.
Because the LCD device including a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, referred to as an active matrix LCD (AM-LCD) device, has excellent characteristics with respect to high resolution and displaying moving images, the AM-LCD device has been widely used.
However, as LCD displays become larger, there is an issue regarding a deviation in viewing distance in the related art LCD device.
For example, with reference to FIG. 1, which shows are related art LCD device, there is a difference between a first distance “a” from a main viewing point to a center of the LCD device 10 and a second distance “b” from the main viewing point to a side of the LCD device 10. This distance deviation in the flat type display device can lead to a decrease in viewing quality.